Curtis Lawton
"If I succeed, I’ll be happy because I know I’m going where I belong. And I’ll be happy because I know the ones I love will be safe. It’s time for this broken soul to find some peace." - Curtis Lawton Appearance Curtis Lawton's skin is dark green, almost mud colored, and scaly. His eyes are serpent like, bugging out of his head. He has sharp teeth that burst past his upper lip, overlapping his bottom one. His hands are large and scabby just like the rest of his body and each finger has a large claw on them. Background Curtis Lawton is deep psychological issues. He suffers from depression and hates his existence as a halfkind. His monstrous appearance makes him feared among family members, though he has a docile nature. They love him as a brother, but are too scared to talk to him. The only sibling who approaches him on equal terms is Tiago Lawton. Curtis believes his existence as a halfkind is an abomination. Thus, this thought process has caused him to be suicidal, wishing nothing more than to end his being. However, he has a deep devotion to family, which prevents him from doing anything that would bring them pain. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' Curtis hides out with his family in the abandoned building after his mother's death. Unbeknownst to his siblings, he sneaks off at night when they are sleeping in order to attempt suicide. However, he is interrupted by Tiago and convinced to step down. He is offered a role in Tiago's plan with the promise that his actions will help the family greatly. Curtis's role is to lure their pursuers to the Gonzalez Station and set off a suicide bomb that would eliminate the enemy. In doing so, he would be granted his sweet release while also giving the family enough time to escape through the teleporters at the Li Station. When Oscar splits from the family, Curtis is angry at Tiago. His purpose was to help all family members, but the split shakes his confidence in Tiago's intentions. Despite this, he still plans to fulfill his role and leaves for the teleportation station. On the way to the Gonzalez Station, he encounters a drunken lion, and scares him away with his appearance. He laments that he expected it to happen, as he sees himself as a monster. Curtis arrives at his destination, and when Fenrir Snow, Colbo Zuma, and Erawan Bornoa approach the Gonzalez Station, he springs to action. He successfully draws them into the blast zone, and arms the bomb for detonation. However, he is shot several times by the intruders and has an exchange with Fenrir Snow. Fenrir reveals that Tiago had betrayed Oscar and gave up their location. This confirms what Curtis thought all along. Seeing Tiago as a selfish manipulator, with his last breath, he tells Fenrir where Tiago is hiding. The bomb goes off and kills Curtis in the explosion. Analysis Curtis is one of the most complicated characters in Volume 1. He hates himself but desires to help his family. He is the only Lawton who steps back and wonders about what their role is in society and that escape will lead to a never ending chase from society. He the only path given to his family is death. Trivia *Curtis is named after Dr. Curtis Connors, aka The Lizard . Category:Characters